deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Stepping down as admin (old)
Old (December 30, 2015) As you're reading this, I am no longer an admin on this Wiki. It's been quite the journey becoming an admin here. I came here June 2014, just a user that stumbled upon this Wiki and I decided to try my hand at organizing and... to put it frankly, resurrecting the Wiki. I took charge and because of that, users looked to me as a... well maybe leader's pushing it, but you get the picture. Looking back at the old user talk archives and the old, old forums, it was a trip looking back at all of that, back when the community was just starting. Well anyway, we finished a few battles, I created the Top Completed What-If? Death Battles blog (originally Top 8), a rules page, and even posted eight thumbnails on the front page each week (back when there were only a handful). Then upon realizing trolls could go about with complete immunity without an admin, I requested to become admin here, asked the community, who supported me, and was granted that in February. Funny to think that I became admin early this year, when truth be told, I often forgot how long it had been since I became one. So why have I decided to step down as admin? Multiple factors, including personal life factors of a 22 year old, but in complete honesty... I feel that I've done my part. Without boasting, I helped this Wiki go from a near-empty and completely abandoned place to one filled to the brim with pages and a community of writers. I assembled a team of admins to help it grow and keep the peace alongside myself. And it is thank to that team of admins that I feel comfortable stepping down in the first place. ParaGoomba, Shadow, SuperSaiyan2Link, Agent, and Ahomes have all shown to me the same level of dedication towards this Wiki as myself and have all stepped up to the occasion. I know the Wiki's in good hands. Speaking of which, the void that'd turn this six person admin alliance into five was immediately vanquished when a long-time, dedicated, hard-working, reliable, and trustworthy user stepped up to take my place: please welcome Chesknight as our brand new admin. And to be perfectly clear, I'm not leaving the Wiki; I'm just stepping down as the admin. I'll still be here commenting, writing battles, and doing the occasional clean-up edit, but from here on, I'll be an ol' fashioned regular user. With all of this said, I don't want this to come off as being something somber. If anything (hoping this doesn't sound braggy), it's simply me passing the torch. I did my part in helping this Wiki grow and with the six admins present, I know that it'll continue to flourish. But for what it's worth, it was an honor and a privledge being admin for as long as I did. Nkstjoa signing off. Update (January 23, 2016) So... you may be surprised to see that I'm admin once more. In case you're wondering why, it is multiple things. 1. I felt that there was a lot going on when I left and I just left the other admins to deal with it for me, which frankly was unfair of me towards them. 2. The quality of the Wiki has fallen behind, which is in no way a fault on the current admins. 3. I really don't have much going on. So bearing in mind that I may not be on as much as I used to be, I will do all that I can to help this Wiki. And with that, I'm back as an admin. Category:Blog posts